1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for cleaning parts (e.g., machine parts). More particularly, this apparatus pertains to such an apparatus for use with aqueous cleaning solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, numerous apparatus are known for cleaning machine parts. An example of such is Product RK30 of Kleer-Flo Company. The Kleer-Flo RK30 device includes a basin which can be fitted on top of a drum. Cleaning solution from the drum is pumped into the basin through a flexible hose.
The prior art devices such as the RK30 were for use with so-called petroleum distillate solvents. Due to environmental concerns, the industry has migrated to use of aqueous cleaning solutions. Such solutions must be heated and need to be cleansed, from time to time, of contaminant oil contained on the parts being cleaned with the apparatus.